


Fashion

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa commits a vile crime against fashion, so Anne remedies it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion

Anne put down the latest fashion magazine and stretched. It had taken a month or more, mostly because she’d had to look at bridal magazines as well, but finally she’d caught up with all of the fashion trends that she’d missed over the years.

“Thank you for keeping these for me,” said Anne, handing the stack back to her fiancee and giving her a kiss.

“Anything for you,” said Alex. She smiled sappily, and Anne giggled.

“Honestly, though, I’m glad that I missed some of these trends,” said Anne. “Jeggings? Seriously?”

“Yeah, I didn’t get it either,” said Alex. “It was alright for me though, they were really good at showing off butts.”

“Of course that’s what you’d think of,” said Anne with a roll of her eyes. “I agree, though.”

“Oh no. You do not want to see what Louisa is wearing,” said Alex.

“Something horrible, no doubt,” said Anne. “I wish she hadn’t taken on her girlfriend’s fashion sense.”

“She looked pretty much the same before that,” said Alex. “She once wore a long jacket and shorts.” Anne looked appalled at the idea, and Alex laughed at her.

“I’m sure that it can’t be any worse than tha- oh my goodness.” Anne covered her face with her hands upon seeing just what, exactly, Louisa was wearing.

“Hi,” said Louisa, dismounting Crimsonwhisper when she got close enough.

“Why are you wearing that?” asked Anne, barely able to look at her.

“This?” asked Louisa, looking down at her clothes. “I like denim.”

“You can’t wear double denim!” said Anne, gesturing her arms out. “It’s the height of fashion crimes! I’m surprised that the fashion police haven’t already chased you down.”

“I lost them on the way here,” said Louisa.

Anne groaned. “That’s it, we’re going shopping. Come on. Back on your horse. We’re going straight to the mall.” She pushed Louisa back towards her horse while she called Concorde. Alex managed to stop laughing for long enough to ask Linda and Lisa if they wanted anything. Linda requested a book, while Lisa went along with them.

“Will it be better if I take the jacket off?” asked Louisa as they sat on the bus.

“What are you wearing under it?” asked Anne, her tone icy.

“A band shirt,” said Louisa.

“No, keep it on, it’s too cold,” said Anne.

“Why are you sitting next to her?” asked Alex.

“I’m protecting her from the fashion police,” said Anne. “Models, even if they are former, provide immunity. Just so long as I take her straight to the clothing store and immediately buy her a fashionable outfit.”

“Her clothes don’t look that bad,” said Lisa from her spot next to Alex.

“Your input doesn’t count,” said Anne. 

Just as she’d promised, Anne led Louisa straight to the clothing store in the mall and picked out a few new outfits for her.

“Much better,” said Anne, admiring her handiwork as Louisa stood in front of the mirror. Louisa was wearing her newest outfit, consisting of a long dark blue jacket with gold buttons and blue lining, a dark-coloured shirt underneath, a pair of long dark green pants, and a cowboy hat coloured dark blue with a magenta ribbon. She also had on a pair of dark blue gloves with bright blue spots on the bottom knuckles, and a pair of short, dark blue boots.

“I feel like a boat’s captain,” said Louisa. “This coat is awesome.”

“And you have your white outfit for when it gets warmer,” said Anne. 

“Can I keep the purple outfit?” asked Louisa. She moved to step back into the change rooms, but Anne caught her arm.

“If you change back into that denim monstrosity, I’ll set you on fire,” said Anne. “Pick one of your new outfits. And yes, you can keep the purple one.” It seemed like too much purple to her, but sometimes Anne felt like being generous. Apparently, her time in Pandoria hadn’t made Louisa fear bright pink or deep purple. Anne envied her that.

“Thank you,” said Louisa. “But I can still wear denim, right? Just one at a time?”

“Yes,” said Anne. “I’d teach you the rules of fashion, but I’m afraid that you’d be as lost as your girlfriend in that department.”

“I feel like I should be offended by that,” said Louisa. But she stepped back into the changing room and emerged in her silken white outfit with the silk scarf and belt.

“You look almost familiar in that,” said Anne. “Only you’re wearing knee-high boots instead of knee-high socks, and you’re not wearing a coat and sweater with a skirt.”

“And the hair and eyes and glasses, don’t forget that,” said Louisa.

“Yes,” said Anne, shaking her head with a laugh. “Alright, we’re done here I think.”

“Why did you pick out the white anyway? Thinking about the wedding?” asked Louisa.

“No, I just thought that it might look good on you. I was right,” said Anne. “It looks gorgeous.”

“Well, thanks again,” said Louisa. “How are you going to pay for it though?”

“I took the liberty of removing the tags,” said Anne, holding them up. “You just go out into the store, I’ll pay for it all.”

“I can afford it,” said Louisa.

“I insist. I like to think of it as a charity case,” said Anne. But then she laughed, to make sure that Louisa knew she was joking. The poor dear did tend to be as fragile as Lisa.

“Okay, it’s your money,” said Louisa with a shrug. She left the change rooms, and Anne grinned as she heard her friend squeal in delight.

“You look amazing,” said Lisa, looking her girlfriend up and down. Anne smiled as she emerged behind her, making her way over to the counter to pay.

“Thank you,” said Louisa, blushing and smiling. “Anne picked it out.”

“But you’re the one wearing it,” said Lisa. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, then gasped. “It’s silk!”

“Mm-hm,” said Louisa, and giggled as Lisa rubbed her hands up and down her top.

“Seriously, you’re gorgeous,” said Lisa, and kissed her. Louisa kissed back, not caring who saw. And, apparently, forgetting that they were in public.

“Hello,” said Anne, finally reaching the counter. She waited for Gordon to recognise her.

“Hi,” said Gordon, and looked back down at his magazine.

“Don’t you recognise me?” asked Anne, putting a hand on the magazine to catch his attention. “I’m Anne.”

“Sorry, girl, but I don’t remember you at all,” said Gordon.

“Oh, come on, I’ve only been gone for two years,” said Anne. “I used to be a model.” She was dimly aware of the fact that she was trembling slightly.

 _“Calm, Anne, calm. Don’t tear open a hole in space-time and throw him through there,”_ Anne reminded herself, trying to remember to breathe deeply. _“No matter how fucking tempting it is.”_

“You?” Gordon scoffed. “Please. As if an ugly thing like you could be a model.” Anne growled, but then a hand grabbed the hand that she’d been about to use to tear a hole between the worlds.

“Hey, it’s okay,” said Alex softly into her ear. “Shh, it’s okay. He doesn’t matter. You are beautiful.”

“Like you can talk, you’d never be a model anyway,” said Anne to Gordon. She threw the tags at him. “Just ring up my purchase.”

“Okay, whatever crazy lady,” said Gordon. Alex’s hands were the only thing stopping her from forgetting her promise to not send someone into that hell.

“You’re not crazy,” Alex whispered to her. “He is, for not seeing how beautiful you are.”

“You have to say that, you’re her girlfriend,” said Gordon, pushing the card-reader towards her. Anne swiped her card and stabbed in her PIN, trembling for an entirely different reason now.

“I’m her fiancée, actually,” Alex corrected.

“You try staying sane after being trapped in hell for two years, it’s not easy,” said Anne through grit teeth. Her eyes glowed and, before Alex could stop her, she’d torn a hole in space-time and flung Gordon through there. Another portal opened up across the mall in the tack shop, dumping him out there in front of Alyx.

“Dammit,” said Alex as they were ushered outside of the store by the mall security guard. “Well, you got us banned from another shop.”

“Another shop? I haven’t gotten us banned from anywhere else,” said Anne. She looked at Alex with watery eyes. “I’m not crazy, am I?”

“No,” said Alex, kissing her forehead.

“Or ugly?” asked Anne. “I know I have that scar on my face from when I fell down a mountain in that place.”

“It’s just a tiny little thing,” said Alex, kissing the barely-there scar hidden beneath Anne’s hair. “And it could’ve been so much worse, I know that.”

“I bled for days, and he called me ugly,” said Anne, and sniffled. “And it got infected, and I thought I was going to die.”

“I know,” said Alex. She wrapped her arms around Anne, hooking her chin over Anne’s shoulder.

“And I can’t help it that I was without the sun so I became alarmingly pale,” said Anne. “And that the sleepless nights afterwards made me lose too much weight.”

“Shh,” Alex said to her, stroking her hair. “It’s okay. You’re still beautiful. What he says doesn’t matter.”

“Why not?” asked Anne. “He runs a fashion store.”

“He pays so much attention to women that they practically don’t exist in his world,” said Alex. “What does he know about beauty?”

“I guess,” said Anne, and sniffled. “Sorry I got us kicked out.”

“We can buy our clothes online,” said Alex. “And there are plenty of other clothing stores around Jorvik. It doesn’t matter. Besides, we only got kicked out of the one store. James got kicked out of the entire mall.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me,” said Anne. She finally laughed, though. Alex smiled and kissed her.

“See? There’s that smile,” said Alex. Anne giggled again, which Alex rewarded with more kisses.

“I love you,” said Anne.

“Love you too,” said Alex. She could hear something behind her, a thumping noise like bass.

“We have to go,” said Louisa, suddenly appearing along with Lisa. She held a bag from a bookstore in one hand while her other hand held Lisa’s hand.

“Why?” asked Alex. “Did you do something bad?”

“No,” said Louisa. She pointed to the stage. “Raptor’s about to come on.” Alex turned and looked at the lit-up stage, then shrugged.

“So?” said Alex.

“Well, you two can stay and listen to that crap, we’re leaving,” said Louisa. “See you back at the winery.” The two of them ran out of the mall just as the rapper came onstage to sing.

“Shall we dance?” asked Anne, smiling at her fiancée. Alex took her hand and kissed it.

“Yes, let’s,” said Alex. While everyone around them danced the dance of teenage girls at a concert, Anne and Alex slowdanced. Alex led this time, while Anne rested her head on her fiancee’s chest. She felt safe in Alex’s arms, and her smile didn’t ever want to leave. More than anything else, she’d missed this while she was away. Being with Alex. Dancing with her. To hell with what anyone else thought. Anne was happy, and she’d never give that up for anything.


End file.
